Systems which process and/or store data can generally be divided into two types of systems: big data systems (e.g., which process and/or store terabytes or even petabytes of data) and non-big data systems (e.g., which store smaller amounts of data). Sometimes, a business or enterprise will have both types of systems. For example, a business may use big data processing and/or storage services from a first provider, as well as non-big data processing and/or storage services from another provider. New techniques which process and/or transform data from (as an example) a big data source and store the transformed data in a non-big data sink would be desirable. It would be desirable if such processing systems were robust enough to withstand underlying (sub)processes (e.g., between the source and the sink) failing and/or permitted those underlying (sub)processes to be updated.